Henry the 8th I am
by Dusk1989
Summary: After writing the last chapter to my story Changes I started to wonder. What kind of drunk is Robin. A few others were also wondering this so i wrote this oneshot. enjoy! rated for language


**I got a few requests for a story like this and well i couldn't help but forfill them. After all i was curious about how Robin would act drunk as well. So read and enjoy. I know i enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Henry the 8th I am

"What the hell happened to him?" Raven sat on the couch one leg folded neatly behind the other and a steaming cup of tea in her palms. She looked up to the sound of sliding doors and the terrible sound of Robin singing Henry the 8th.

"Henry the 8th I am, Henry the" Robin broke off with a loud hiccup. He was draped lazily over Beast Boys tired shoulder. The poor changeling looked ready to collapse.

Ravens eyebrows frowned as she sniffed the air. "Don't tell me. Garfield I told you not to let him sneak into any more bars" She scolded Beast Boy threateningly. She looked at his face and saw the tired look in his green eyes "Oh just drop him"

Beast Boy did as he was told and Robin hit the ground. Raven rolled her eyes as he blew up in an explosion of giggles.

"hey! Hey Rae! Psss! Raven" Robin said standing up. "Guess what?"

"What?" Raven asked tonelessly.

"Chicken BUTT!" Robin laughed harder then ever closely joined by Beast Boy.

"You have to admit he makes a great drunk" Beast Boy pleaded when he had finished laughing.

Raven turned to glare at the green elf. "Oh yes! A great drunk. Until he picks a fight with a thug ten times his size. If you hadn't noticed he's not the best at fighting when he's drunk off his ass." She turned away and looked back up at the TV to watch the news.

"Yo Ho blow the man down blow the man down" Robin sang cheerfully.

Beast Boy chuckled but when he got a deadly glare from Raven he turned and left the room.

Robin wobbled over to the couch and plopped down beside Raven.

'_Oh joy leave Raven with the drunk moron' _She thought coldly.

Even behind the mask his eyes looked as if they were chasing each other in an attempt to stay steady. Ravens nose wrinkled as the smell of cheap alcohol reached her nostrils stronger then ever. "So how much did you get this time?"

Robin looked up at her face in concentration. "Umm…" He looked down at his hands and counted off of his fingers. Holding up nine fingers he replied in a semi-serious tone. "Umm…ten bottles…maybe twelve then Gar said you'd kill him if I had any more…don't see why ya'd wanna kill him."

Raven glared at Robin "You have no idea"

The two sat quietly while Robin hummed until finally Raven turned to Robin "Do you have to hum?" She asked. She noticed his hand still up showing how many drinks he had and reached over to put it down.

"I can whistle" Robin piped up before beginning a new toon in a loud high pitched whistle.

Raven gritted her teeth. "NO!" She snapped at him "No whistling!"

Robin smirked "Ya know? Your can of hot when your PMSing" He made a little person with two fingers and walked it up Ravens arm.

Raven grimaced and shoving him off snapped back "I'm not PMSing."

"Either way your hot" Robin replied scooting closer once more.

"Damn it Beast Boy why'd you leave me with him?" She shouted out angrily. She jumped up off the couch and headed for the doors.

The alcohol fresh in his veins Robin jumped up and followed Raven "Don't you fucking walk off!"

Raven came to a stop and turned to face Robin _'oh my Azar your testing me and I'm going to fail terribly' _She thought to herself looking up at the ceiling. "Robin your drunk, don't go picking a fight with me"

Robin glared at her "Don't you tell me what to do" He said in a cold tone almost as dark as Ravens. He walked up to her his masked eyes in a glare. The two stared each other down until once again Raven turned to leave.

Robin reached forward and grabbed hold of her shoulder his drunken mood changing as fast as a girls mood swing. Raven was pulled around facing Robin again. "Rob-" She stared but never finished as Robin had forced his lips against hers. Raven struggled as Robins tongue forced entry into her mouth.

"Please Robin, friend Beast-" Starfire entered the room just in time to see her boyfriend being blasted across the room by a frighteningly angry looking Raven. Her powers threw the Boy Wonder into the wall causing sheetrock to fall over his head. Robin fell to the floor out cold.

Raven whipped off her lips in utter disgust and turned to see Starfire behind her.

"Friend Raven why did you attack love Robin?" She asked indecently.

'_good see did see that'_ Raven thought before replying. "Hello Star. No reason, he just got in my way. Excuse me please" She said passing Starfire and heading for her Beast Boys room. She planed to leave a few more people shaped dents in the walls today.

**The End**


End file.
